


late night practice

by cyberglow



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: M/M, the John Cena tag is Not a joke btw, trans character (it's Naegi)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyberglow/pseuds/cyberglow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon's into wrestling and he wants to show Naegi some moves he's learned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	late night practice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sludgeraptor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sludgeraptor/gifts).



> here's the old leonnaegi wrestling au that I forgot to post. forgive me for my sins

Opening the door slightly to see if anyone is still there, Kuwata grins. He slips into the quiet gym and flips a few light switches, illuminating the various training equipment scattered around the room. His eyes scan the room and stop on the wrestling mats laid out in the corner.

His companion hesitates in the doorway. “Kuwata-kun, do you really think we should be doing this?”

Kuwata snorts. “Naegs, you gotta lighten up. I know the owners of the place, so I’m sure they don’t mind us coming in here for some late-night training.” Kuwata steps further into the gym and looks back at Naegi. “Now do you want me to teach you some wrestling moves or not?”

“Y-yeah, I guess so…”

“Good. Now go change into this.” Kuwata holds up a green and white piece of fabric that doesn’t look big enough to decently cover a 6-year-old, much less a near-adult.

“What.” Naegi blushes a deep red, having to make a conscious effort not to let his jaw drop.

“Ah, don’t be like that, I’m going to wear one too!” Kuwata grins and pulls another onesie out of his bag.

“That… isn’t as comforting as you think it sounds.” Naegi sighs. “Fine, we’ve already come all this way. Can i at least keep my binder on?”

“Yeah, of course, this isn’t an official match by any means so it’s not like you’re gonna get out of breath or anything.” Kuwata motions for Naegi to follow him to a locker room behind the ring. The two teens go into separate cubicles and Naegi wonders why Kuwata is even making him change into this outfit if it isn’t an ‘official match.’ Well, whatever, Kuwata does a lot of weird stuff, so Naegi decides to just shrug it off and shrug the Hope’s Peak wrestling uniform on.

Once he’s got the one-piece on, Naegi looks in the mirror, takes a deep breath, and walks out of the changing room. He sees Kuwata is already changed and marvels at Kuwata’s ability to seem completely comfortable in the uniform. Well, it isn’t much more ridiculous than Kuwata’s usual getup, so that might have something to do with it.

“Kuwata-kun, how do you manage to look, well, not completely embarrassed in this?” Naegi says while tugging down what must pass as the shorts part of the uniform. Naegi thinks he’s showing more thigh than he ever has in public, and you can see the tan line from where Naegi’s shorts usually stop.

“Well, it’s only the two of us in here, so why would I be embarrassed? You’ve seen me in less before, up close and personal.” Kuwata walks over to the mats and sits down to stretch.

“Yeah, but if you remember, the last shirtless hangout didn’t really end so well.” Kuwata stiffened and kept looking at his legs so he wouldn’t have to make eye contact. Did Naegi know about what happened when Kuwata was hiding in the bathroom? Kuwata didn’t think he made any noise, but the ‘situation’ was pretty obvious…

“You ended up accidentally elbowing me in the boob, remember?” Naegi interrupted Kuwata’s panicked thought process. Realizing Naegi was referring to a different incident, the red-haired teen relaxed and let out a nervous laugh.

“Ahaha, yeah, you’re right, that didn’t go too well… This time I’m actually teaching you something, though, so I’ll be more focused, I promise.” Kuwata scratched the back of his head, trying to think of some way to change the conversation topic.

"Sooooo, you ready to get your ass kicked?"

"Wh...? I mean, this is my first time wrestling so you HAVE to be easy on me!" Naegi says with playful indignation, picking up on Kuwata's usual banter. He’s getting used to Kuwata’s energetic, erratic outbursts (especially when the boy in question is nervous), but they still catch Naegi by surprise sometimes.

When both teens have stretched, Kuwata clears his throat. “Okay, well, first I’m going to show you a few basics. In general, the best way to defend yourself is to keep a firm stance and try to counter any of your opponent’s hands or feet that get close to you. With that in mind, here’s something you might have heard of; a ‘half-nelson.’ I don’t wanna accidentally hurt you or anything, so we should probably kneel.” Kuwata gets down on the mat and Naegi follows, the latter not really knowing what to expect.

“I’m just going to-” Kuwata moves behind Naegi and slips his arm under the shorter boy’s armpit, “put my arm under here, and hold your neck here.” Kuwata wraps the hand of the same arm around the back of Naegi’s neck, noting the slight dampness and the soft, wavy hair at the nape.

Distracted, Kuwata trips over his words. “Uh, ah, and then, um, I’m going to hold your wrist here, so you can’t move this arm, see?” Kuwata uses his other hand to do as he said, Naegi’s arm sufficiently incapacitated now.

“W-wow, Kuwata-kun, you’re actually pretty good at this!” Naegi lets out a breathy giggle, and Kuwata feels his face heat up.

“I’m hurt that you’d doubt my legitimacy, bro.” Kuwata presses his upper body to Naegi’s back, bending the other down to the mat. “...If you want to pin someone, you could probably manage to do it with just this.”

“Okay, now let me try.” Kuwata lets Naegi go immediately, still flushing involuntarily from the skin-to-skin contact. Naegi goes through the same motions, stopping every few seconds to ask Kuwata “I’m not hurting you, am I?’ and “am I doing this right?” The answer was always in the affirmative.

“So, what other wrestling moves can you show me?” Naegi releases his hold on Kuwata as soon as the latter gets ‘pinned.’

“I can show you how to do a double-leg takedown, which is pretty effective.” Kuwata rotates his shoulder a few times, the ghost of Naegi’s hesitant but unmistakably firm grip leaving a tingly sensation that Kuwata definitely doesn’t want to acknowledge right now.

“Okay, not that I really know what that is but, sure.” Naegi gives Kuwata a thumbs up. Kuwata stands up and gives Naegi a hand up as well.

“So, a neutral position is best to start with, knees slightly bent.” Kuwata puts his hands in front of him and Naegi hastily follows. “Then, I’m gonna step forward and put a foot between your feet, like this.” Kuwata puts a foot down as he described. “Because it’s a double-leg takedown, I’m going to grab both of your legs and push you to the side. Uh, also, we’re going down to the mat, so be careful.” Kuwata grasps Naegi’s legs from behind the knee and lunges to the right, nearly picking Naegi up and depositing him onto the mat.

“D’you think you got it?” Kuwata jumps up almost too soon, full of nervous energy.

“Yeah, I think so.” Naegi got up from the mat, trying to hide the deep red his face was turning. It was just, Kuwata was so close, and when he lunged at Naegi like that…

Naegi shook those thoughts aside and did as Kuwata showed him, putting his foot between Kuwata’s spread legs and grasping the back of Kuwata’s legs. He was a little off-balance, though, so when he tried to get Kuwata down to the mat Naegi ended up rolling on top of the other teen.

Kuwata’s legs were sprawled open, Naegi in the middle with his hands still on Kuwata’s legs. His head was only inches from Kuwata’s chest. “Oh- oh, sorry Kuwata-kun…” Naegi let go of Kuwata and the red-haired teen scurried backwards until his back was to the wall.

“It’s okay man, it’s your first time doing this - wrestling, I mean- so it’s… only expected…” Kuwata trailed off as he realized Naegi has scooted towards the wall with him.

Kuwata’s legs were still straddled, so Naegi walked on his hands and knees to get in between so he could get close to Kuwata. “Ah, hahaha, this must not look very attractive, but it’s the only way I could get over here without having to stand up to walk 1 foot and then sit back down again! I don’t really think anyone could make a glorified crab-walk sexy anyways, but, uh-” Naegi babbled on as Kuwata became uncomfortably aware of how close Naegi was.

“Uh, that’s great and all, but is there a reason you came over here? Like, this close?” Kuwata motioned to the space between them, or lack thereof. He… really wanted to close his legs.

“Oh, yeah, I’m sorry, I just started thinking about how I felt getting over here and how I would probably wimp out again and just.” Naegi sighed. “What I’m trying to say, is… can I?” He leaned in even closer to Kuwata and the taller boy felt his heart stop, and a second later start beating at twice the normal rate.

Kuwata, in the heat of the moment, leaned forward and met Naegi’s attempted kiss with… a monumental clash of teeth.

“Ow, fuck, I’m sorry, Oh shit I’ve really fucked this up, man I didn’t mean to I was, god fucking damnit this was not how this was supposed to go-” Kuwata lapsed into near-hysterics, so he was caught off-guard when Naegi cupped his cheek and kissed him again.

Naegi tangled a hand in Kuwata’s hair, desperately trying to figure out how to kiss the boy underneath him until he realized that he already was. Relaxing into the kiss, Naegi poked a tentative tongue out and swiped the tip of it across Kuwata’s bottom lip. Kuwata broke away, spluttering, and Naegi started frantically apologizing until the red-haired teen explained that it just surprised him, that’s all.

Smiling and breathless, Naegi swooped in for another kiss, gaining more confidence. Kuwata answered with similar courage, leaning his head a little to the side and opening his mouth. The kiss was a little sloppy, but it was exhilarating because it was a kiss, a real mouth-to-mouth interaction. Naegi broke away the next time, panting with lips swollen red.

“Hold on, I wanna try something.” Naegi kissed Kuwata’s jawline and trailed down to his neck, sucking at the tender flesh near the redhead’s collarbone. Kuwata inhaled sharply at the sensation, brain (and body) still figuring out if they liked this feeling or not. As Naegi alternated between biting gently, sucking, and licking, Leon decided that yes, he definitely liked this.

“Naegi, fuck-” Leon breathed out as Naegi’s mouth traveled back upwards but his hands wandered down. Pulling the tight straps of the wrestling gear down, Naegi brushed his hands over Leon’s torso, exploring his back and chest and ribcage. He traced the ridges and indents that Kuwata’s ribs made in his skin. Kuwata removed his arms from the loops of the one-piece and cupped the back of Naegi’s head with one hand while running the other down Naegi’s spine.

“Oh, wait, let me get this off.” Naegi leaned back from Kuwata and the latter had to suppress a whine of disappointment. Kuwata’s disappointment was short-lived, though, because Naegi tugged the straps of the wrestling uniform off of his upper half as well and pulled his binder off over his head.

“Y-you’re okay with this, right? I mean, I know you know, but it’s different when you’re actually going to, well, when we’re in this situation, so-” Kuwata cuts him off.

“Your boobs are really cute.” Kuwata looks Naegi in the eyes. “And no, I don’t mind. I… really like you, man, and, well…” He trails off as Naegi leans in for another kiss. Kuwata resumes his exploration of Naegi’s spine, Naegi’s chest touching his. Just as Kuwata thinks of asking Naegi exactly how far were they going to take this exactly, the door of the gym squeaks open. Naegi struggles to get the one-piece on before whirling around, mouth gaping open as he saw who was in the doorway.

“J-John Cena?????” Naegi exclaims, still not quite believing his eyes.

“Oh yeah, Naegi, I kind of forgot to tell you… he owns this gym.” Kuwata looks over at Cena. “That still doesn’t explain why you’re here, though?”

“You see, boys, I know everything that goes on in my gym.” Cena winks at Kuwata. “That includes what you two rascals are up to.”

“That… still doesn’t explain... why you’re here?” Naegi asks, but his question is drowned out by Kuwata’s forced laughter.

“Oho, ahaha! That’s John Cena for you!” Kuwata nudges Naegi and whispers, “Go with it. He isn’t joking, he really does know whenever people are in his gym.”

“S-so, Mr. Cena, you get that we were just here for some late-night practice, right? Things might have gotten a little out of hand, but it was all in the name of wrestling, I swear.” Kuwata smiles desperately up at Cena.

“Haha, don’t worry, Leon. I do a little ‘late-night practice’ with my buddies from time to time too.” Cena winks again. “Your secret is safe with me. And so is yours, little man.” Cena looks at Naegi during this last remark, the latter of whom gives a nervous wave. “Well, I guess I should be going. I’ll leave you two be! I just wanted to check and make sure the gym wasn’t being robbed. Now that I know it was just you two that I sensed, I can be on my way.” Cena exited the way he came, leaving the two teens in more than a little shock.

Naegi looked at Leon, the only thing he could think of to say being, “...John Cena saw my tits.”


End file.
